


Mage- Chapter 32: Break out (Part 2)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [32]
Category: Original Story
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage- Chapter 32: Break out (Part 2)

Part 1- Prison Break 

The guard standing outside the cell block dropped his gun to the ground and his knees began to shake. Sweat poured from every pore on his body as he let out a series of   
cowardly squeaks. 

“M…M…Mo,” the man stuttered before running off down the corridor as fast as he could manage. “Monster!”

He ran past Alex who clutched his blade tight in his hands. Alex stood with a dozen of bodies strewn around him. The guard stumbled as he turned the corner and out of sight. Alex knelt down and grabbed the keys off one the belt of his defeated opponents. He walked to the door of the cell blocks, unlocked it and entered the cell block. Alex walked down past the cellblock.

“What the hell’s going on,” heckled one of the prisoners. 

Alex reached the cell door and unlocked it before sending it violently swinging open. He raised the collar controller he had stolen into the air before pressing it. All the other prisoners’ collars simultaneously let out a click as they unlocked and dropped to the ground.

“Come on… get a move on!” Alex shouted.

The crowd of prisoners let out a rigorous cheer as they began to stampede out of the cell.

“All right, we’re free!” called out one of the inmates excitedly.

“Good work Kid!” yelled another. 

Alex looked out over the crowd as they began to thin out. He made eye contact with Tony as the last few prisoners exited. The pair walked towards each other.

“Looks like everything going to plan so far,” Tony said.

“Don’t get too confident yet. We’ve still got a long way to go before we're in the clear,” replied Alex before turning around. “Come on, let’s get a move on.”

Alex began to walk out of the cell block followed behind by Tony.

Part 2 – Anarchy 

Alex and Tony walked calmly down the hallway as chaos broke out all around them. The prisoners and guards fought amongst themselves. Alex looked down at the blueprints he had received from Liz. The pair reached a large metal door. Alex glanced up from the blueprints to the door.

“Looks like this is it. This elevator should take us straight to the top floor!” Alex yelled over the loud chaos around them.

Alex reached out and pressed the up button on the side of the door. A high pitched mechanical beeping began to sound out from the door.

“The facility is currently in lockdown. Until the lockdown is over, all elevators and exits will remain permanently locked. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause,” came a mechanical female voice.

“Crap… What are we going to do now?!” Tony yelled.

Alex looked down to the blueprints intently.

“We’re gonna have to find some other way up. According to this, above us is the Audience area. Above that is the top floor, administrations, broadcast centre and Mr Morhan’s office,” Alex pondered aloud before looking up and placing his fingers to his chin. “There has to be some clever way to get up there.”

“Hey, guys!... Looked what I found!” yelled one of the prisoners down the hall.

Alex and Tony turned their head to look down the hall. Standing in the middle of the chaotic battle was a man with an RPG slung over his shoulder. The man carelessly pulled the trigger of his weapon sending a rocket shooting through the air towards Alex and Tony. The pair ducked down as the missile went flying over their heads. The missile veered upwards as it passed over them, colliding with the roof and exploding on impact, sending a plume of dust shooting out filling the air. Chunks of the roof dropped down all around the pair as the dust began to settle. Tony looked up to the roof to see an enormous hole revealing a long shaft leading upwards behind.

“That clever enough for you?” asked Tony sarcastically.

Part 3 – The Top Floor 

Liz, Thucho and Mr Morhan stood at the exit of the arena. Mr Morhan pulled the door open over and over again, his frustration and confusion growing as he looked at the plain brick wall behind.

“Arghh… what is happening? Even in a lockdown, everything should still work for me!” Mr Morhan grunted angrily.

Liz held back her smile as she listened to Mr Morhan’s rant.

“Not if someone tampers with the spell. That doors not gonna open up for anyone anytime soon. Now you’ll have to go all the way down to the commoner's exit,” Liz thought to herself.

Thucho glared at Liz with mistrust as he turned to face Mr Morhan.

“Sir, we should go back to your office and activate the emergency fail safe,” Thucho suggested.

“Nonsense, the guards will have this mess all sorted out soon enough,” Mr Thucho said as he began to walk off back towards the elevator. “We’ll head down to the second floor and stand ready by the exit for all this to get sorted.”

Thucho let out a quiet huff as he walked after Mr Thucho, followed behind by Liz.

“I hope you realise, I don’t trust you,” Thucho whispered threateningly to Liz.

Liz walked on beside him, ignoring his threats.

“I know you think you’re clever, but just know I will prove it and when I do I'll make you regret the day you were born… Understand?” Thucho continued.

Liz continued to ignore Thucho’s words trying to maintain her professional and confident demeanour. The group reached the elevator leading down to the next floor. Mr Morhan reached out his hand and pressed the down arrow. The elevator let out a series of high pitched beeps as the door began to pull open.

“Over-riding lockdown. Welcome Mr Morhan,” came a mechanical voice.

The group entered the elevator. The door pulled shut before sending them dropping deeper into the facility.

Part 3- The Second Floor

A large crowd of guests stood in a wide-open foyer decorated with lush tropical plants. The crowd swarmed around the exit door muttering amongst themselves. The only thing standing between the crowd and the door was a small group of armed guards, holding them back.

“What the hell are you doing? Let us out of here!” yelled a man at the front of the crowd.

“Sir, please stay calm and everything will…” the guard replied calmly before being interrupted.

“Calm… Calm? There’s a bunch of violent deranged lunatics running rampant below us and you want me to stay calm!”

“Sir, even if I wanted to I couldn’t open the doors. We’re in the middle of a lock down which means no one gets in or out. Besides we have our best men down there right now sorting this whole mess out. And even if they somehow fail, there is no way for the inmates to get up here with none of the elevators working.”

The tension over the crowd slowly began to fade as they listened to the guard’s rationalisation. The crowd’s calm was brief however as it was interrupted by a large explosion mere meters away from them. They let out a sudden scream which was completely over powered by the sound of the explosion. Dust and debris filled the air completely obscuring the crowd’s vision.

“Everyone, please stay calm and don’t move. Everything is going to be fine,” called out the guard.

As the dust began to settle the crowd’s screams began to die down. The guards quickly shifted their gaze across to the source of the explosion. A large, deep hole had appeared in the floor with chunks of the surrounding concrete continuing to crack off and fall down. The leader of the guards raised his hand up into the air, signalling for his associates to simultaneously raise their guns towards the hole.

“Hold your fire men!” the leader instructed.

An uneasy stillness came over the crowd as the standoff continued. Without warning a horde of prisoners shot up out of the hole. Without a moment’s hesitation the crowd let out an scream and began to stampede away from their oncoming attackers.

“Open fire men!”

The line of guards let out a barrage of bullets towards the approaching horde. Their firepower held the prisoners back for a brief moment before the guards were quickly overwhelmed and engulfed by the pack of thugs. The prisoners began to disperse, finishing up with the guards and chasing after the fleeing guests. The flow of prisoners spewing out of the hole began to slow. After the last ones hauled themselves out, Alex and Tony emerged from the hole, easily scrambling their way out. 

“Well, that’s the first part sorted. Now all that’s left is to find Charles and we’ll be golden,” said Tony as he reached the top of the hole.

Alex looked around at the unfolding chaos all around them. On the other three walls of the foyer were three different doorways. 

“We should split up, we’ll be able to cover more ground,” reasoned Alex. “You think you’ll be ok on your own?”

“Ha... don’t underestimate me, I can hold my own,” Tony chuckled with a cocky undertone.

“Alright then...” said Alex as he walked off towards one of the doors. “If you find him, lure him back here and give me some kind of signal.”

Tony turned and began to walk to the exit on the opposite side of the room 

“Got it.” 

Part 4- A Chance Meeting 

The doors of the elevator shaft began to pull open revealing Liz, Thucho and Mr Morhan behind it. Two of the escaped prisoners stood in front of the elevator, turning around as   
they heard the doors opening.

“Haha, looked like someone got a little lost, too bad for you,” one of the men cackled threateningly.

The two men raised their looted weapons to the group. Without a moment’s hesitation, Thucho raised up his hands causing the duos weapons to rise into the air.

“Huh? What!” exclaimed the other prisoner.

Thucho swiftly chucked his hands to either side sending the guns flying down the halls. He raised his hands into the air once again causing the two prisoners to float weightlessly. As he began to slowly form his hands into a fist, the pairs bodies began to twist and bend in unnatural ways.

“What are you doing… Stop! Ahhh!” yelled one of the prisoners.

Liz averted her eyes slightly as a loud series of snaps echoed out through the halls. Mr Thucho lowered his hands dropping the limp bodies to the ground. The group stepped over the bodies to walk out into the hallway. The hall was dimly lit with many of the lights running along the room being broken. Bodies of both fallen guards and prisoners were strewn all over the hall. The walls were covered by bullet holes. Mr Morhan looked down the hall shocked at what had become of his beloved arena.

“How… How could the prisoners have gotten up here?” Mr Morhan exclaimed.

“Sir please, this place isn’t safe. We should return to your office at once and activate the fail safe,” pleaded Thucho.

Mr Morhan looked down to the ground in contemplative silence.

“Perhaps you’re right, maybe it is time I cut my los…”

Mr Morhan’s words were interrupted by the sound of footsteps drawing closer and closer. Liz made eye contact with Alex as he turned the corner. Alex shifted his gaze across to Mr Morhan. Charles let out a short low pitched grunt.

“You…” Mr Morhan grunted under his breath before turning to face Thucho. “You know what to do.”

“Yes sir,” Thucho nodded as he approached Alex.

The pair stared each other down as they prepared for battle.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Thank you for reading chapter 32 of Mage. if you would wouldnt mind please consider giving it a like and leaving a comment on what you like and what you dont. if youd like to stay up to date with all updates please consider following me on my tumblr at https://50funny.tumblr.com/ and until next time have a good one.


End file.
